hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 4 (Season 3, Hollyoaks Later)
Synopsis Plot The characters all have flashbacks to the events of the previous night. Chanterelle wonders to Mitzeee how Nancy managed to get Dean to really fancy her. Mitzeee panics and tells Chanterelle that they have to stop him. She informs Chanterelle that Dean and his friends gang-raped a girl in a London hotel. Mitzeee bursts into the room with Nancy and Dean. Dean invites them to join in, telling them “the more the merrier”. They try to make Dean think that Nancy has an STD. Mitzeee tries to convince Nancy to leave. Dean tells her that none of them are going anywhere. Mitzeee informs Dean that Nancy is a journalist. Nancy is confused when Dean turns on her and leaves. Mitzeee confronts Liam over inviting Dean and is furious. Liam says that he will deal with things. Liam informs Nathan what’s happened. Nathan tells him to sort it out. Chanterelle and Mitzeee apologise to each other. Nancy confronts Mitzeee and fails to realise what Dean was going to do to her. Liam confronts Dean and tells him to leave. Dean puts his hands up and leaves. Mitzeee is offended by what Nancy has written about her and deletes her work, which Nancy retrieves. Bart tells Fern that Jason was out of line and will get what’s coming to him. Fern asks for Bart’s help to make that happen. Jasmine hides in the shack. Logan and Theresa kiss. Liam goes after Dean when he finds that Dean has ignored him, and Nathan tells Sami that she’s about to see what happens when people cross them. Liam grabs Dean and pins him to the wall. They are interrupted by Carl’s arrival. Sami meets with him. Riley and Seth find themselves chained and gagged. Carl works out that something isn’t right. Mitzeee flirts with Logan and is shocked to learn that he’s a policeman. She is further shocked when he turns her down, for Theresa. Jasmine calls Carl, needing to speak to someone, but he’s busy and instead offers for them to talk later. Nancy and Mitzeee have a blazing row. Nancy ends up being sick over Mitzeee. Theresa bursts into laughter and Mitzeee begins attacking Theresa, causing someone to fall into the pool. Mercedes and Malachy talk. He admits he never stopped loving Mercedes. Carl and Nathan argue. Carl demands to see his son. He works out who Nathan is. Carl bumps into Liam whilst trying to leave. Bart demands to know from Anita where Jason is. He barges into her house and finds Jasmine. Anita and Jasmine ask him to leave. Liam locks Fern in one of the rooms. Theresa begins having contractions. Jasmine asks Anita’s advice on what to do. Anita tells Jasmine that she’s not a freak. Anita tries but fails to convince Jasmine not to see Bart as Jason. Nancy does some research on Dean but backs out of clicking search. Liam kicks everyone out. Logan and Nancy are unable to find Theresa, Riley to Seth. They hear Theresa cry out for someone to call an ambulance. Seth and Riley take the tape off their mouths. Terry invites Mitzeee to a hotel room with him and Chanterelle and she is on the verge of accepting when she spots Theresa being taken into an ambulance. Bart spots Jason and runs after him. Fern and her friends surround Jason, and Fern hints to Bart that he should leave. Lynsey finds Mercedes’s hospital file. Fern’s friends surround Jason. Fern pulls a knife on him. Bart sees Fern attacking Jason and tackles her. Fern ends up stabbing Bart in the struggle and runs off. Bart falls unconscious. Mal and Mercedes hear Jason call for help and rush over to him. Mal is shocked to discover it’s Bart. Theresa worries that the baby will die. Bart is rushed into theatre. Liam makes Seth and Riley fight each other. Riley refuses, so Liam reveals that they’ve given them an incentive - they will hang Carl. Seth asks Liam and Nathan why they’re going after the Costellos. Liam tells them how Carl broke his leg purposefully, unprovoked. Riley tells Seth to hit him. Nathan tells him to hit Riley properly, threatening to kick the box from under Carl. Riley punches Seth. Lynsey confronts Mercedes over having sex with Jamil despite knowing that she was HIV positive. She then reveals that she knows the truth. She says that she’s Mal’s wife, Lynsey says that she’s his mistake. Mercedes tells her about their kiss and how Mal said that he’d never stopped loving her. She makes clear that she’s going to tell Mal, and Mercedes says that she wants to tell him herself. Nathan asks Carl if he’s enjoying Seth and Riley’s fight, admitting to having planned the whole thing. Carl says that he’s going to kill Nathan and Liam. Liam begins to have second thoughts over the whole thing. Mercedes prepares to tell Mal the truth. Nathan gives Seth a bat to use on Riley. Riley tries to get him to fight back but Seth refuses. Nathan begins to kick the box and wind Seth up. Liam tells him to stop kicking the box. Riley tries to wind Seth up to get him to fight back. Seth knows what Riley is doing so he kicks the teasing up a notch. Seth snaps and picks up the bat. Sami is let out of the room and she grabs a sword from the cabinet of the mansion. Carl asks them to get the boys go. Seth attacks Liam. Sami holds the sword to Nathan’s neck, warning him not to move. She cuts the ropes on Carl and lets them free. Riley thanks her. The boys go after her and she is knocked unconscious. Riley wants to go back for Sami but Carl refuses to let him go back. Sami admits to sleeping with Riley and leaves. She calls the police before speeding out of the mansion. Nathan goes to chase after the Costellos. Cast Regular cast *Jasmine Costello - Victoria Atkin *Riley Costello - Rob Norbury *Seth Costello - Miles Higson *Carl Costello - Paul Opacic *Malachy Fisher - Glen Wallace *Mercedes Fisher - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nancy Hayton - Jessica Fox *Bart McQueen - Jonny Clarke *Theresa McQueen - Jorgie Porter *Anita Roy - Saira Choudhry *Lynsey Nolan - Karen Hassan *Mitzeee - Rachel Shenton Guest cast *Chanterelle - Leanne Urey *Dean - Sol Heras *Fern - Amy Gavin *Liam - Chris Overton *Logan - Thomas Sean Hughes *Nathan - Michael Bisping *Sami - Candy McCulloch *Terry - Ian Munzberger Music Notes *Carl Costello is incorrectly credited as "Cark Costello". *Steve Truglia is credited as the fight arranger for this episode. *Viewing figure: 553,000 (E4)/125,000 (E4 +1) Category:Hollyoaks Later episodes Category:2010